User talk:Garmagic
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Welcome to the Wiki, Garmagic! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other members! If you haven't already, it will help you a lot to read the Manual of Style when creating pages. Also, I understand that you are Spanish, and that you have some degree of difficulty with the language; but feel free to ask me to run any of your pages through a word document, correct mistakes, or give some tips which may help you. Have a great day, (talk) Hey there. Just out of interest, how did you create those MNOG II-style Matoran pictures? I've been dying to make one for so long! XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 05:59, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Nothing is wrong with your pages, though your grammar is a bit off—but your obviously showing improvement! (talk) MNOLG Matoran Hey Garmagic! I saw you recent changes and saw that you used some designer for custom MNOLG 1+2 characters. Where do you got that creator from? Can you also export the models? -- 18:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, thanks! -- 19:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Not what I meant. I meant actual custom bodies like Vorred's self-moc uses. Thanks for trying to help though :D. Talk 19:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC) No problem it's understandable. I probably would have done the same thing. Talk 19:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I'll make sure we get the link updated. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:59, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for dropping the message. :P I used a special piece which, to my knowledge, has only been released in one set back in 2001. It's a small little pipe piece. Here's the set that I got the part in. If you scroll down you will see a small parts inventor of the set. The piece I used is the second one down. :P Additionally, TECHNIC have used a number of longer pipes over the years, most notably with the Bohrok Queens. As I purchased a number of these off of BRICKLINK, I can cut those down into smaller pipes and use them for movable joints on creations. I highly reccommnend this. :P Mocs Hey, I saw you uploaded some of your more recent mocs. I think they are real nice, you've got a great style for your creations No worries. You are correct there! The page was deleted slightly too early. As you can tell from the , I went on a deletion spree last night and cleared out a lot of articles that had exceeded their stub time limits. Some ranged back to 2014, others were more recent. Clearly it seems your article got wrongly mixed in with the batch. You will be glad to hear that it has been restored. You have my personal apologies for the early deletion. I did delete nearly 200 articles and images last night, after all. As for whether or not the page was a worthy of deletion, the article has actually been tagged for Wikification, not as a Stub. Usually this is because the article is missing vital subheadings or because it generally does not conform to the Manual of Style. However, as you correctly noted, the page seems to have the necessary headings. If you check the page history you will see that it was DeltaStriker who tagged it. Since I haven't been directly involved in this process I can only assume that the issue lies in the general wording of the article, which presents some grammatical weaknesses. Might also help to add an Appearances or Trivia section to round it off. Plagiarism It has been brought to my attention that you have contributed a number of canon-based articles to this wiki over the course of recent weeks. While valuable additions, it remains undeniable that these articles have been directly pasted from BS01. I will thus formally remind you that acts of direct plagiarism are in violation of the Wiki's Content Policy. While I appreciate that you may need these specific pages for your storyline and acknowledge that CBW generally does not afford as much attention towards canon articles as it perhaps should, this does not excuse blatant acts of intellectual theft. As such, the articles in question will either need to be deleted or entirely rewritten so as not to infringe upon the creative license owned by BS01. You will, of course, be given the opportunity to remake them. I trust that you will do so using your own knowledge of BIONICLE lore rather than directly utilizing an outside resource.